


One shots for trans-pan-rainbow-man

by littlemiracle05



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, JUST A WHOLE BUNCH OF FLUFF, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiracle05/pseuds/littlemiracle05
Summary: Just a few one shots for my friend trans-pan-rainbow-man! Hope you enjoy them anyway.





	One shots for trans-pan-rainbow-man

**Author's Note:**

> This one is platonic Moxiety. Enjoy!

Virgil was terrified. There was a huge thunderstorm going on outside and he had no clue what to do. He was currently wrapped up in all the blankets that he could find, jumping with fright every time he saw a flash of lightning or heard a roll of thunder. He wanted to go to one of the other sides, but at the same time, he didn't want to be a nuisance. Virgil had never minded rain. In fact, he quite liked it. Storms, however were a whole other story entirely. The unpredictable flashes of lightning and cries of thunder were what got to Virgil. Another blinding flash of lightning broke Virgil out of his thoughts and he went through the other sides in his head. 

 

Roman? Ha! He'd only mock Virgil for being such a wimp in the first place. He didn't need to be insulted on top of being scared. Logan? No. He never knew how to calm Virgil down. Besides, he'd just go on and on about how being afraid of storms was illogical. He  _knew_ that, but it didn't make him any less scared. Patton? That... could work. He was always the one to calm Virgil down. And he gave great hugs, which was what Virgil needed right now. Having made up his mind, Virgil struggled out of his blankets and grabbed a black one before trailing to Patton's room, feeling like a child.

 

When Virgil got there, he knocked on the door, so soft he wouldn't have been surprised if Patton didn't hear it. Regardless, the door was flung open almost immediately to reveal a beaming Patton. When he took in Virgil's quivering appearance though, his face changed to show concern. "Virgil! Wanna come in, kiddo?" he said, opening the door wider. Virgil nodded and silently walked into the room. 

 

It was lit by multiple strands of multicoloured fairy lights. This gave the room a cosy feeling to it. Patton closed the door and sat down on the bed, gesturing for Virgil to sit down next to him. He did so, not uttering a word the entire time. Eventually Patton asked "What's wrong, Virge?" Virgil flinched as another roll of thunder could be heard. Patton caught on. "Are you scared of the storm?" Virgil nodded, his head hung low. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that! I'm glad you came to me. You know that you'll never bother me." Virgil almost cried in happiness at the words. "Can- can I have a h-hug?" He asked. The words were barely audible but Patton heard them. He flung his arms around Virgil, giving him a loving, warm hug.

 

"You can always depend on me for hugs"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you go! Certainly not my best but oh well. Feel free to yell at me in the comments. Have a great day/night.


End file.
